Je t'aime
by Foudre2
Summary: Harold et Astrid s'aiment mais n'osent pas avouer leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre... Et si l'annonce d'un futur mariage faisait dévoiler leurs sentiments. Harold/Astrid
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde, je vous propose ma première histoire de Dragons que j'ai écrite :) L'histoire se passe avant Dragons 2. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis qu'Harold avait vaincu la Reine des dragons, des années s'étaient écoulées. Les vikings et les dragons avaient appris à cohabiter ensemble, cela avait pris du temps mais ils y étaient arrivés. Le village avait depuis évolué. La forge avait été agrandi pour répondre à l'importante demande des dragonniers, ils avaient construit une gigantesque maison pour tous les dragons de Beurk. Chaque dragon avait sa place, et en plus ils avaient installé un distributeur de poissons. La paix régnait enfin sur Beurk pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harold, mais également de son père et des autres vikings.

Pour les villageois et les tributs des îles voisines qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement, Harold était devenu : le maître dragonnier. Il était respecté par tous !

Avec l'académie, ils avaient beaucoup appris sur les dragons, sur leurs capacités, leurs modes de vies et bien d'autres choses. Au fil du temps, ils avaient même découvert de nouvelles espèces de dragons, toutes aussi mystérieuses, impressionnantes les unes des autres.

Les jeunes dragonniers avaient eux aussi bien grandi. Varek était toujours aussi passionné par les dragons. Il était le gardien du manuel du dragon.

Kognedur était devenue une belle jeune femme et cherchait désespérément l'homme de sa vie. Kranedur lui, n'avait pas beaucoup changé, plus grand, et toujours aussi bête, il trouvait toujours le moyen avec sa sœur de créer de nouvelles catastrophes, au grand dam de Stoick. Rustik avait continué à s'entraîner, prendre encore plus de muscles pour impressionner les filles. Pendant longtemps il avait couru après Astrid. Mais après la fois où il avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'elle l'avait menacé de le tuer avec sa hache s'il recommençait, il avait vite oublié cette idée. Ce jour-là, il avait fallu Harold et Varek pour réussir à la calmer. Il avait depuis perdu tout espoir de tomber sous son charme. Et depuis, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Kognedur qui, risquerait moins de le tuer.

Harold lui, continuait ses recherches sur les dragons. Grâce à Krokmou, il avait pu voyager sur de grandes distances, découvrir de nouvelles îles et paysages. Il avait soif d'aventures, de découvertes. Il ne perdait pas espoir de trouver d'autres furies nocturnes. Il ne supportait plus que Krokmou soit le seul de son espèce sur Beurk, bien qu'il se soit familiarisé avec les autres dragons et surtout avec Tempête, Bouledogre, Krochefer, Prout et Pet. Mais il y avait quand même une partie que les autres dragons et Harold ne pourraient combler : sa première famille…

Physiquement, Harold avait changé aussi. Il était plus grand, plus musclé. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux mais il s'était fait quelques nattes sur le côté. Il avait créé une nouvelle combinaison en cuir qui mettait son corps fin en valeur.

Et pour finir, Astrid était devenue une magnifique femme. Elle avait toujours ses beaux yeux bleus perçants. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé, elle les avait attaché en tresse sur le côté. Elle gardait toujours ses épaulières et sa fidèle hache faite avec du fer de gronck. Elle allait souvent avec Harold et Krokmou en expéditions, découvrir de nouveaux dragons, les répertorier dans le manuel du dragon.

Harold lui avait confié la direction de l'académie des dragons avec Varek. Rustik avait bien sûr râlé, prétextant qu'il était le mieux placé pour remplir ce rôle vu qu'il était un valeureux guerrier. Harold avait été ferme ce jour-là, il avait plus confiance en Astrid et Varek. Astrid avait d'ailleurs apprécié ce compliment.

Elle avait toujours des sentiments pour le jeune chef mais elle n'avait plus osé le lui montrer. Car oui la courageuse viking avait peur… peur de ne pas lui plaire. En effet, au fil du temps Harold était devenu un beau jeune homme, courageux, musclé, et ne laissait aucune viking indifférente.

Le jeune fils du Chef qui avant était ignoré, invisible aux yeux des autres, était maintenant admiré de tous. Et cela, elle ne pouvait le leur reprocher, il leur avait tellement apporté à tous.

Elle avait surpris plusieurs conversations de jeunes femmes qui parlaient d'Harold. Elles le trouvaient tellement charmant, sexy… Astrid avait été tellement en colère qu'elle s'était enfuie avec Tempête vers une île à plusieurs lieux de Beurk. Dès qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ou d'éviter des meurtres, elle allait sur cette île pour se calmer, se vider la tête. Et ce jour-là, elle avait eu besoin de calme. Elle était jalouse oui ! Elle avait peur qu'Harold ne s'intéresse plus à elle et se dirige vers ces filles à têtes de moutons.

Dans les premiers temps ou Harold avait établi la paix, elle l'avait quelques fois embrassé mais depuis elle n'avait plus osé. D'un côté, elle aurait aimé qu'il se déclare un peu plus, qu'il fasse le premier pas. Qu'il lui montre que pour lui aussi ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Qu'elle était plus qu'une simple amie.

Elle avait essayé de passer du temps avec lui, mais comme à chaque fois, soit il devait finir la construction d'une nouvelle installation pour les dragons, soit son père et Gueulfor l'accaparaient pour la journée entière. C'était rare les fois où on le voyait à l'académie. Il lui manquait…, son sourire, son sérieux, ses blagues, sa patience devant les jeunes dragonniers, son corps lui manquait. Elle aimait se noyer dans ses yeux verts.

Un soir, elle avait enfin réussi à lui parler. Il avait l'air fatigué, il lui avait appris que son père l'initiait à son rôle de futur chef. Elle avait compati. Elle savait à quel point Harold préférait la liberté, continuer ses expéditions avec Krokmou que de devenir chef.

Elle savait qu'il avait peur, peur de ne pas être aussi grand, respecté, dévoué que son père. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui affirmant qu'elle serait toujours là pour l'aider. Et que malgré ce qu'il pensait de lui, elle était convaincue qu'il serait un grand chef.

Il lui avait fait un sourire. Enfin il lui souriait ! Elle lui sourit en retour. Astrid lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir à l'académie demain pour les aider avec de jeunes recrues. Il fut surpris et amusé d'apprendre qu'il manquait à toute la bande : Varek, les jumeaux et même Rustik !

Il voyait son air suppliant. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, il avait délaissé l'académie, ses amis, Krokmou et Astrid. Son père était tout le temps sur son dos, lui montrant la gestion du village, la diplomatie etc…

C'était rare les fois où il arrivait à lui échapper. Une fois, alors que Stoick lui tournait le dos, Harold en avait profité pour faire un signe discret à Krokmou. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite la détresse de son ami. Krokmou en avait également marre que son père l'accapare… Ils ne pouvaient plus voler, explorer comme avant, même leurs sorties nocturnes…

Il s'était approché silencieusement, Harold monta rapidement sur son dos et partirent aussi vite que possible. Ils avaient volé pendant plusieurs heures, faisant une pause vers la crique où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Puis, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'académie. Ils observaient leurs amis de loin. Harold pouvait voir Varek et Bouledogre devant une petite assistance de jeunes vikings. Varek leur expliquait le comportement des dragons, leurs caractéristiques, leurs habitats. On pouvait voir des étoiles dans leurs yeux, ils avaient soif de connaissances, comme lui et la bande.

Harold pouvait voir à quel point Varek adorait ce rôle. Il leur transmettait tout son savoir, toutes les connaissances qu'il avait appris au fil des années. Après tout, il était le maître des connaissances.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait Rustik et quelques garçons. Il leur apprenait le combat, utilisant des épées, des gourdins et des massues. Un garçon lui avait demandé un bouclier. Rustik avait répondu que les boucliers s'étaient pour les mauviettes, qu'ils ne devaient pas se cacher s'ils voulaient devenir de véritables vikings. Harold avait secoué la tête, bientôt ils allaient se retrouver avec une bande de mini-Rustik… Galère…

Des rires se firent entendre, Harold tourna la tête et vit une jeune viking tomber de son petit dragon vipère vert. Elle était couchée sur le sol, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Elle essaya de se lever, regarda son bras, il était juste égratigné. Elle vit des jeunes garçons se moquer d'elle, elle se mit à pleurer. Harold fronça les sourcils, calmant Krokmou qui grognait. Harold n'aimait pas leur attitude, cela lui rappelait son enfance.

Il voulut intervenir mais fut devancé.

_ « Eh vous là ! Le prochain qui rigole, il aura à faire à moi ! Vous rigoliez moins quand j'ai demandé qui voulait commencer. Elle est plus courageuse que vous tous ! » les sermonna Astrid.

Ils se turent immédiatement vexés et effrayés. C'est vrai que quand Astrid se met en colère, il vaut mieux s'enlever du chemin.

Astrid se rapprocha de la fillette, se mettant à sa hauteur. Elle put voir ses larmes. Elle les essuya avec ses pouces et dit :

_ « Ne les écoutes pas ! Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer à cause d'eux. Ce sont des idiots ».

La jeune fille essaya de calmer ses larmes et regarda Astrid qui lui souriait.

_ « Tu sais, monter un dragon ce n'est pas facile, et surtout là c'est ta première fois. Nous ne sommes pas toujours bons la première fois, mais avec de l'entraînement nous y arrivons » la rassura-t'elle. « En plus tu as un jeune dragon vipère, ils sont connus pour être assez agités dans leur enfance ».

_ « Comment tu as fait toi avec Tempête ? » lui demanda la fillette.

_ « Ce n'est pas pareil que toi. La première fois que je l'ai montée, elle était presque adulte ». Mais elle rajouta en voyant l'air triste de la jeune fille réapparaître « Mais tu sais malgré son âge, nous avons connu quelques mésaventures dans nos débuts ».

_ « C'est vrai ? » s'enquit la viking surprise.

_ « Sur le marteau de Thor je le jure ! Tu vois ça arrive à tout le monde. Maintenant, ce que tu dois faire c'est retenter ta chance, ne pas rester sur un échec ».

_ « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai… » commença la fillette.

_ « Tu vas y arriver ! » la coupa Astrid d'un ton ferme. « Tu es une viking, tu es une fille courageuse, d'accord ? ». La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ « Je vais t'aider d'accord ? ». La petite acquiesça. Astrid tendit le bras en direction du jeune dragon vipère qui les regardait. Il vint caresser la joue de la petite comme pour la rassurer.

_ « Tu vois il t'encourage, essaie » lui dit Astrid. La petite hésitait. Astrid décida donc de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

_ « Ferme les yeux » lui ordonna-t'elle. La fillette obéit. Astrid s'approcha du dragon, lui caressant la tête. Elle s'approcha de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le petit vipère. Elle attendit que le dragon s'habitue à la fille et commença à le faire avancer.

_ « Sens chaque mouvement, tu dois les anticiper, ne faire qu'un avec lui » expliqua-t'elle. Puis elle demanda au petit dragon de voler doucement. Celui-ci décolla de quelques mètres du sol. « Tu sens le vent, les battements de ses ailes. Laisse-toi aller ! ». Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille prenait confiance. « Ouvre les yeux maintenant !» lui ordonna Astrid.

Elle les ouvrit donc et fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait très haut dans l'air. Elle sourit et caressa son dragon. Celui-ci fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'arène, veillant à ce que son amie ne retombe pas.

Quand ils atterrirent, la jeune viking se précipita sur Astrid et se jeta dans ses bras. Astrid fut au début surprise mais très vite se détendit.

_ « Merci ! » murmura la jeune fille.

_ « Mais de rien jeune dragonnière ». La fillette lui fit un dernier câlin et repartit avec le sourire vers son dragon pour retourner s'entraîner.

Astrid, avait le sourire. Elle avait aimé l'aider, lui redonner confiance, lui montrer sa force.

Quant à Harold, il fut ému par son attitude. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle : son côté féroce et son côté doux. Elle avait très bien agi avec elle. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'Astrid.

Elle lui manquait beaucoup ! Il était habitué à sa présence. Il avait appris au fil des années à mieux la connaître. Il aimait tout chez elle : sa beauté, son intelligence, sa force, sa générosité, sa gentillesse. Même ses défauts il les aimait. Il aimait qu'elle soit la première à avoir découvert pour lui et Krokmou. Elle était la première à avoir volé avec lui. Cela avait été magique !

Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Cela avait été dur de la délaisser pendant quelques mois. Il la voyait de temps en temps, et de loin. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle à ses yeux. Elle était sa raison de vivre. Mais il avait peur… peur qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui, qu'elle ne le voit qu'en simple ami.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait embrassé mais c'était il y a longtemps et ne l'avait plus refait depuis. Il se demandait même ce qui pourrait l'intéresser chez lui. Même s'il était le meilleur dragonnier, il restait toujours aussi maladroit, timide, le seul homme qui ne désire pas spécialement devenir chef. Quel petit ami il ferait… Elle méritait mieux que lui, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre…

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier son amour pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté de venir à l'académie. Le sourire d'Astrid s'était élargi.

Il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher, elle dit bonne nuit à Harold. Il fit de même et la regarda tendrement rentrer chez elle. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages, heureux de passer enfin du temps ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

jennydouby : Merci, je voulais cet aspect de leur relation. Ils ont tellement peur de perdre cette amitié, cette relation s'ils avouent leurs sentiments, qu'ils préfèrent le cacher pour rester ensemble. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses du chapitre 2 :)

Celeste : Merci :) voilà la suite.

jujucat98 : Merci ) tout le plaisir est pour moi.

AstridH : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier :)

Sissi1789 : La voilà )

Scipio87 : Merci ! :D dis-moi ce que tu en penses ^^

Guest : Merci ^^ la voici :)

theo stope : Merci beaucoup :)

M : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ T'inquiètes voici le chapitre 2.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plait. Voici le chapitre 2 et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce matin-là, Astrid émergea difficilement. L'aube venait à peine de se lever. A la fenêtre, Tempête poussait de petits grognements pour réveiller son amie. Quand Astrid aperçut Tempête, cela lui rappela la journée chargée qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Puis en une seconde, elle se remémora sa soirée : Harold ! Elle sauta de son lit.

_ « Voilà Tempête, je suis levée. Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour me préparer et ensuite on va faire notre promenade ». La vipère acquiesça et descendit vers son refuge. Astrid commença à s'habiller, elle refit sa longue tresse et prépara un sac de secours pour l'accrocher à la selle de Tempête. Elle grignota quelques morceaux de pain avec du beurre de yak. Puis, quand elle fut prête elle rejoignit Tempête qui était impatiente ! « Je suis enfin prête, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma belle » s'excusa Astrid. « Alors voyons voir si tu es en forme aujourd'hui ». En réponse Tempête partit en un éclair vers l'océan, savourant avec Astrid ce calme matinal.

Au bout d'une heure, elles décidèrent d'aller directement à l'académie. Mais une fois sur place, il n'y avait âme qui vive.

_ « Mais où sont-ils ? » demanda la jeune viking à voix haute. « D'habitude Varek est le premier arrivé… ».

Elle décida d'aller voir au village, peut-être que ses amis y étaient.

Une fois là-bas, elle aperçut toute une foule de vikings rassemblée devant la grande salle. Elle descendit de Tempête et se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait.

En se rapprochant, elle aperçut Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux.

_ « Eh salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t'elle.

_ « Apparemment Ansfrid Le Noble est ici pour resigner le traité de paix » lui annonça Varek.

_ « Comment il peut porter un nom pareil… On dirait un nom de fille » se moqua Kranedur.

_ « Tais-toi imbécile ! C'est un valeureux guerrier, mon père me raconte depuis que je suis gamin toutes ses aventures. C'est mon idole » s'extasia Rustik. « Et à ce qui paraît, il a amené sa fille, son unique héritière au trône. On dit qu'elle est sublime, une vraie valkyrie » ajouta Rustik avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Astrid secoua la tête devant l'air de Rustik. Il était tellement drôle. Elle avait quand même pitié pour la jeune fille si elle tombait sur Rustik.

Alors qu'ils attendaient depuis un moment, Astrid perdit patience.

_ « Bon allez les gars, on ne va pas rester là à rien faire ! On a une longue journée qui nous attend… ». Voyant le manque de réaction elle cria : « Allez, on bouge ! ».

_ « Oui, c'est bon, on arrive ! » firent-ils en cœur.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs dragons, Kognedur fit :

_ « Eh vous autre, je crois qu'ils sortent ». Ils remboursèrent chemin au grand dam d'Astrid. Quand ils reprirent leur place, ils purent voir en effet le chef Ansfrid Le Noble en compagnie de Stoick et Gueulfor. Ils riaient de bons cœurs, sûrement se remémoraient-ils de vieux souvenirs. Mais le regard d'Astrid dévia vers l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Elle vit Harold accompagné d'une ravissante viking, se rapprochaient des chefs. A cet instant, le temps sembla ralentir. Elle fixait les jeunes gens avec haine, tristesse et jalousie. Elle entendit la conversation de femmes à côté d'elle.

_ « La fille à côté d'Harold, c'est Sunniva la fille héritière d'Ansfrid Le Noble » fit une femme.

_ « Sérieusement ?! En tout cas, elle est magnifique » fit une deuxième femme.

_ « J'ai entendu dire que Stoick envisage de sceller le traité avec un mariage. Il envisage de marier son fils avec Sunniva pour rapprocher les deux tributs » déclara une troisième femme.

A cette nouvelle, Astrid tomba dénue. Quoi un mariage ?! Non ! Elle ne pouvait le croire. Stoick voulait-il vraiment faire un mariage arrangé ? Ou n'était-il pas tellement arrangé ? Si Harold connaissait cette fille ? S'il avait des sentiments pour elle ?! Non… Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait dû déclarer son amour plus tôt. Elle l'avait perdu maintenant.

Elle n'écoutait plus ce qui l'entourait, le regard fixé sur Harold.

_ « Bon allez, on a du boulot comme l'a dit Astrid » lança Varek. Non sans avoir protesté, ils le suivirent. Varek se retourna voyant Astrid toujours vers la foule. « Astrid tu viens ? » lui demanda-t'il. Aucune réponse. « Astrid ?! Tu vas bien ? ».

Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, elle était tellement effondrée du moins, moins que lorsqu'Harold croisa son regard. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son doux visage.

Harold ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il la rejoindre ou obéir et respecter son père et faire honneur à son village ? Il hésitait mais lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux d'Astrid ruisselants de larmes, tous ses doutes, ses hésitations s'envolèrent. Sortant de sa réflexion, il commença à la rejoindre, mais s'arrêta net quand il la vit courir à son opposé pour rejoindre sa dragonne.

Varek tenta de la retenir.

_ « Astrid ?! » cria-t'il « Mais où vas-tu ? ».

_ « Je prends ma journée » lui répondit-elle simplement, espérant que cela lui suffise.

_ « Mais on a besoin de toi à l'académie. Je … Je n'arriverai pas à gérer Rustik et les jumeaux en même temps ».

_ « J'ai besoin d'être seule tu comprends ! » cria-t'elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Varek s'était alors arrêté. Il connaissait bien Astrid pour savoir que dans ces moments-là, il devait se taire et ne pas bouger.

Astrid regretta tout de suite son comportement. La colère avait pris le dessus sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se défouler sur Varek. Le pauvre n'avait rien avoir là-dedans.

Varek pouvait voir son visage, elle pleurait… Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Au fond de lui, il savait la réponse, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait vu depuis longtemps ce lien qui unissait Harold et Astrid. Il savait que chacun aimait l'autre sans jamais se déclarer. Cela lui faisait de la peine de les voir comme ça. Depuis qu'Harold était avec Stoick et Gueulfor, Varek avait pu constater que le moral d'Astrid avait diminué.

Pendant les entraînements, elle était distraite ou évacuait sa colère sur les autres, ou elle ne venait pas de la journée et ne rentrait qu'une fois le soleil couché. Elle devait sûrement se rendre sur son île.

Elle lui fit des excuses puis partit aussitôt et s'envola avec Tempête.

Astrid et Tempête se dirigèrent vers leur île. Elle se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de Beurk. C'était une île peuplée de dragons vipères. Quand elles avaient découvert cette île, elles faisaient des patrouilles pour essayer de localiser le Hurlement Mortel.

Depuis, c'était devenu leur petit coin à elles. En plus c'était l'habitat idéal pour Tempête. Elle pouvait s'amuser avec les dragons vipères sauvages.

Une fois arrivée, elles se posèrent près d'un lagon où une grande cascade s'écoulait. Cet endroit était vraiment calme, Astrid aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe fraîche et se laisser bercer par le bruit de l'eau et du chant des oiseaux.

Astrid avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir ces images d'Harold et Sunniva, se tenant la main ou de leur mariage... Elle était à la fois écœurée et triste. Elle se sentait trahie par Harold. Mais la colère avait pris le dessus. Cela faisait des heures qu'avec sa hache elle massacrait, détruisait tout ce qu'il l'entourait : arbres, pierres etc…

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, sa hache à la main, les larmes aux yeux. Sa colère ne s'était malheureusement pas atténuée, son chagrin également…

Elle, Astrid Hofferson, une valkyrie sans peur, elle avait perdu la bataille. Elle avait perdu sa chance avec Harold. Elle aurait dû se déclarer plus tôt, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle le gardait en ami, mais elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette situation. Et si les rumeurs s'avéraient, elle ne pourrait assister à ce mariage. Ça serait trop dur.

Elle fondit en larmes. Tempête s'approcha d'Astrid lorsqu'elle entendit ses pleurs. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état. Elle ferait payer cher à celui qui était à l'origine de sa peine.

Elle se coucha aux côtés d'Astrid et la poussa gentiment pour attirer son attention. Astrid tourna légèrement la tête. Cela fondit le cœur de Tempête de la voir comme ça. Elle poussa quelques grognements affectueux. Astrid se colla à elle, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Épuisée de toutes ses larmes, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Ansfrid Le Noble et sa fille décidèrent de prendre congé et de rentrer sur leur île.

Le traité avait été signé. Pour fêter cela, Stoick invita quelques villageois à boire une chopine dans la grande salle. Harold commençait vraiment à perdre patience, il voulait à tout prix rejoindre Astrid ! Il voulait connaître la raison de ses larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer mais, il savait au fond de lui qu'il en était responsable.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Harold, Stoick et Gueulfor, après avoir trinqué avec les autres vikings, s'assirent sur une table un peu plus loin.

_ « Bon je vais vous laisser, je vais aller voir comment ça se déroule à l'académie » fit Harold une fois sa chope finie.

_ « Non Harold ! Reste avec nous. Tu vas bien fêter ça encore avec nous ? » demanda Stoick. Vu le regard de son père c'était plutôt un ordre qu'un souhait. Il se rassit donc non sans soupirer. Stoick et Gueulfor reprirent leur conversation. « Ah que c'est bon de revoir de vieux amis ! » dit joyeusement Stoick.

_ « Oui, tu as raison mon vieil ami ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu faire comme âneries avec lui et Alvin » rajouta Gueulfor. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté notre plus grosse ânerie ? » demanda-t'il à Harold. Celui-ci de plus en plus agacé lui répondit non.

Gueulfor ignorant l'attitude de son apprenti se lança alors dans un long récit, avec de nombreuses péripéties et des dragons. Harold ne l'écoutait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Astrid. Il voulait tant la rejoindre… Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix forte de son père.

_ « Harold ! Enfin ! Tu nous écoutes ?! »

_ « Oui pardon » marmonna-t'il.

_ « Nous étions en train de parler de Sunniva. Elle est charmante, n'est-ce pas Gueulfor ? » demanda Stoick à son ami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ « Oh oui ! Une magnifique jeune femme » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et toi Harold ? ».

Harold n'avait pas remarqué l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il soupira et répondit. « Oui elle est jolie. Son père doit être fière d'elle ».

_ « En parlant de son père, nous avons discuté et nous avons pensé qu'un mariage entre nos deux tributs serait intéressant » suggéra Stoick.

Harold s'étouffa dans son verre. Quoi ?! Un mariage !

_ « Allons fils ne t'inquiètes pas, Ansfrid a accepté de te donner la main de sa fille » se réjouit Stoick.

_ « Mais je ne veux pas me marier ! » se scandalisa le jeune viking.

_ « En tant que futur chef de Beurk, il est de ton devoir de trouver une épouse » déclara son père.

_ « Je ne suis pas encore chef comme tu dis, je ne suis donc pas obligé de me marier, du moins pas pour l'instant » commença à s'énerver Harold.

_ « Sunniva est une magnifique femme, une valeureuse viking d'un père respecté. Elle a tout pour devenir une parfaite épouse et mère » dit calmement Gueulfor, intérieurement amusé par la situation et la réaction d'Harold.

_ « Bon je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire. Papa, je suis désolé mais je n'épouserai pas Sunniva ! » déclara-t'il fermement. Voyant que son fils ne dévoilait rien, Stoick essaya de le pousser un peu. Il se leva et dit en haussant le ton :

_ « Tu épouseras Sunniva ! ».

_ « Non ! ».

_ « Et pourquoi cela ?! ».

Là, sa colère explosa, il ne le marierait pas de force. Il devait affronter ses sentiments.

_ « Parce que j'en aime une autre ! » cria-t'il.

_ « Qui ? » répondit simplement Stoick sur le même ton.

_ « J'aime Astrid Hofferson ! Je l'aime et tu ne m'obligeras pas à me marier avec Sunniva ! ».

Et là Stoick se mit à rire. Cela prit au dépourvu Harold. Se moquait-il de lui ? Après s'être calmé, Stoick dit :

_ « La petite Hofferson ? Cela fait un moment qu'elle t'intéresse. Mais si tu veux un conseil mon fils, tu devrais lui annoncer et affronter tes sentiments devant elle ».

_ « Et si je ne l'intéresse pas ? » répondit-il avec une pointe de peine.

_ « Harold, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Astrid sont réciproques. Je me demande encore par quel mystère vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble depuis le temps… Par Odin ! Vous vous courez après depuis que vous êtes gamins et vous ne le voyez même pas. Tout le village le voit » fit Gueulfor.

Harold était confus. Astrid l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Il fut empli de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il avait de nouveau espoir. Stoick s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ « Ne perd pas ton temps avec nous fils ! Va la trouver et fait tout pour la garder. Je veux que tu sois heureux mon fils. Que tu choisis avec qui tu veux vivre. Tu as ma bénédiction ».

Émut par les paroles de son père, Harold le serra dans ses bras, leur lança un sourire et partit en courant vers la sortie. Il appela Krokmou et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'académie.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Lucy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Voilà le chapitre 3 qui j'espère te plaira aussi et t'inquiètes, il y aura un chapitre 4.

Taraimperatrice : Oui je me doute que c'est long mais je voulais montrer cet aspect de leur relation :)

Guest : Encore merci pour ta review ^^

Jennydouby : Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, moi aussi j'adore le passage de Stoick. Cela renforce leur relation père/fils. Ils ont du mal à communiquer mais chacun se souci de l'autre et l'aime. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

Celeste : Merci :D Oui comme tu dis, il l'a enfin avoué !^^. Voici la suite, laisses-moi une review.

Scipio87 : Merci ! Je ne pensais pas avoir ce talent mdr. T'inquiètes je continue ^^

Sissi1789 : T'inquiètes je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire :)

jujucat98 : Merci ça me fait super plaisir ^^ Je n'aime pas quand il y a juste le point de vue interne, un omniscient c'est agréable pour décrire la situation et les sentiments des personnages :)

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Ça me faisait super plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié :). Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Arrivés là-bas, ils virent une vingtaine d'enfants semer le chaos dans l'arène. Les jumeaux les encourageaient à se battre, détruire et brûler tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Rustik se battait avec sa bande de mini-Rustik. L'arène était devenue un véritable champ de guerre.

Varek courait partout, essayant de calmer les enfants. Harold se tourna vers Krokmou.

_ « Krokmou s'il te plaît » dit-il en regardant les enfants. Krokmou lança un tir plasma juste au dessus d'eux. Tout le monde se coucha par terre et se tut.

_ « Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, les enfants rentraient immédiatement chez vous. L'entraînement est terminé ! Et vous aussi vous rentrez !» ordonna-t'il en regardant ses amis. Ils protestèrent mais le regard noir d'Harold ne leur présageait rien de bon… Ils finirent par obéir.

_ « Et demain vous me nettoierez tout ce désordre ! » rajouta-t'il fermement à l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Ils acquiescèrent et partirent au village. Varek courra jusqu'à Harold et Krokmou, les bras levés.

_ « Harold ! Thor soit loué ! Tu arrives au bon moment. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler Rustik et les Jumeaux… Ils n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Dis-moi que tu es venu pour m'aider ? Ils vont finir par me rendre complètement dingue ! ».

_ « Varek calmes-toi ! » lui ordonna-t'il.

_ « D'accord » dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

_ « Tu es tout seul ? Où est Astrid ? Elle devait t'aider à gérer l'académie ».

_ « Harold… Astrid vient de moins en moins à l'académie. Les seules fois où elle vient, elle est distraite ou alors elle décharge sa colère sur tout le monde » l'informa Varek.

_ « Cela ne lui ressemble pas, Astrid n'a jamais manqué un entraînement. C'est à cause de moi tout ça… » puis rajouta devant l'air interrogateur de son ami. « Elle est venue me voir hier, elle voulait que je vienne à l'académie aujourd'hui… Et ce matin, quand j'étais prêt pour vous rejoindre avec Krokmou, mon père m'a informé qu'Ansfrid Le Noble et Sunniva étaient au port, et qu'on devait aller les accueillir… ».

Après quelques secondes, il reprit.

« Quand j'ai aperçu Astrid dans la foule tout à l'heure, je me suis senti mal. J'avais promis de venir, je l'ai déçu… Le pire ça était de la voir pleurer et partir. J'ai cru qu'elle serait ici ».

_ « Je crois que ce n'est pas simplement le fait que tu ne sois pas venu Harold ». Il regarda son ami dans les yeux et rajouta. « Tu lui manques beaucoup Harold ! Tu sais, il y a une rumeur au village qui prétend que tu vas bientôt te marier avec Sunniva. C'est vrai ? » lui demanda Varek.

_ « Non ! Non, je ne vais pas me marier avec Sunniva. C'était juste un piège de mon père et de Gueulfor pour que j'assume mes sentiments ».

_ « Oh d'accord. Mais Astrid croit que tu vas te marier. Tu dois faire quelque chose, lui expliquer » suggéra Varek. « Cela fait des années que vous vous aimez… Vous devez discuter, tu dois tout lui dire Harold. Il faut que tu sois honnête, que tu lui montres que tu tiens à elle, qu'elle est importante pour toi.» lui conseilla Varek. « Vous ne pouvez rester indéfiniment dans cette situation. Vous devez profiter de la vie ! ».

_ « Tu as raison Varek, je dois laisser mes craintes de côté et laisser parler mon cœur. Je dois arrêter de la faire attendre et souffrir par ma faute. Où est-elle ? » demanda Harold.

_ « Je sais qu'elle va sur une île quand elle a besoin d'être seule mais je ne pourrai pas te dire laquelle. Elle en a parlé à personne de l'académie ».

Harold réfléchit en marchant, essayant de se remémorer des informations qu'Astrid aurait pu lui donner. Et soudain il eut une idée.

_ « Attends deux minutes, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais un jour quand on cherchait le Hurlement Mortel. Je l'ai envoyé faire des patrouilles vers de nouvelles îles. L'une d'elles est peuplée de dragons vipères sauvages. Les paysages y sont magnifiques et calmes. Ça serait une île idéale pour tes bains à remous et tes bains de boues » se moqua Harold avec un clin d'œil.

_ « Ah ah ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de relaxant à prendre un bain sur une île envahit de dragons vipères sauvages ! Il faudrait être fou pour y aller » rétorqua Varek.

_ « En tout cas pour Astrid c'est le lieu idéal, surtout pour Tempête. Je vais commencer mes recherches sur cette île. Si elles n'y sont pas, je ferai le tour des îles voisines » dit-il en montant sur Krokmou.

_ « Harold, il y a une tempête qui se prépare. Tu devrais attendre son retour à Beurk. Krokmou attire la foudre » lui rappela-t'il.

_ « Je sais mais je dois la retrouver et si elle a un problème… Je l'ai fait attendre trop longtemps, elle me manque trop » déclara-t'il. Varek acquiesça, de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour le retenir, même de force.

Harold et Krokmou commencèrent à partir.

_ « Je te préviens, si tu reviens avec elle et que vous ne vous embrassez pas, je vous tue » lança Varek à moitié ironique.

_ « Depuis quand le maître des connaissances donne des ordres ? » demanda Harold en rigolant.

_ « Depuis que le maître des dragons et sa valkyrie ne viennent plus à l'académie ».

Harold secoua la tête en riant et fit signe à Krokmou de partir en direction de la tempête. Ils devaient vite retrouver Astrid et Tempête.

* * *

Astrid fut soudainement réveillée par une sensation de liquide coulant sur son doux visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put découvrir un ciel noir. La pluie s'intensifia de plus en plus. Même si l'idée de rentrer ne l'enchantait guère, elle devait se mettre à l'abri et ne faire courir aucun risque à Tempête. Elle se leva et grimpa sur Tempête.

_ « Allez ma belle, rentrons à la maison. Espérons qu'on évite l'orage » s'inquiéta la viking.

Tempête ne se fit pas prier et s'envola en direction de Beurk.

Mais malheureusement pour elles, la tempête s'intensifia. La pluie tombait en abondance, broyant leur visibilité. Et en plus, l'orage vient s'ajouter à leur plus grand désespoir. Elles continuaient à voler, espérant sortir de cet enfer.

_ « Allez ma grande courage, on est bientôt à la maison » fit Astrid quand Tempête émit quelques grognements apeurés.

Un éclair les frôla, les obligeant à voler plus bas. Elles ne pouvaient continuer sans se mettre en danger. Astrid aperçut difficilement une île, peut-être trouveraient-elles un abri le temps que cette tempête passe.

_ « Tempête, il y a une île là-bas, vas-y on trouvera bien un abri ».

Tempête obéit et se dirigea vers cette île. Elles atterrirent et se dirigèrent avec hâte dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, Astrid aperçut au loin l'entrée d'une caverne.

_ « Tempête ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Regarde là-bas, viens on va être enfin au sec » se réjouit-elle en caressant Tempête.

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un éclair s'abattit sur l'arbre à côté d'elle, et qu'une branche se brisa sous l'impact. Astrid eut juste le temps de dire. « Attention ! ». Et de rouler sur le côté pour éviter cette branche en feu.

Elle entendit un boum, puis un craquement et enfin les cris plaintifs et déchirants de Tempête. Quand elle se retourna, elle se figea. Tempête était couchée par terre, une aile coincée sous la branche en feu.

Astrid réagit immédiatement à la souffrance de son amie. Elle courut jusqu'à elle, attrapa les petites branches non-enflammées et tira. La branche était lourde et Tempête ne pouvait pas l'aider étant coincée.

Astrid tira de toutes ses forces et réussit enfin à dégager le morceau de bois de son aile.

Tempête se leva une fois libérée, son aile pendant dans le vide.

_ « Viens Tempête, on va aller dans la grotte. On ne peut pas rester là. Il faut que je t'examine ».

Arrivée devant l'entrée de la grotte, Astrid vérifia s'il n'y avait pas déjà d'occupants. Mais visiblement non. Elles entrèrent et s'enfoncèrent un peu au fond de la galerie.

Tempête s'allongea sur le sol froid et essaya de tendre tant bien que mal son aile sur le sol.

Astrid s'agenouilla et examina Tempête. Elle posa sa main, mais Tempête gémit de douleur à ce contact.

_ « Désolé Tempête. Chut, du calme, je vais voir ce que tu as. T'inquiètes je vais faire doucement » la rassura Astrid.

Elle regarda, toucha délicatement son aile sur toutes les coutures.

_ « Ton aile est fracturée… Je vais aller chercher un morceau de bois pour te faire une atèle ».

Tempête grogna, elle ne voulait pas qu'Astrid sorte sous cet orage, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ou qu'elle tombait nez à nez avec un dragon… Même si Astrid était largement capable de se défendre, elle préférait être à ses côtés par mesure de sécurité. Elle essaya de se lever mais fut interrompue par son amie.

_ « Non Tempête ! Tu dois rester coucher et te reposer ». Elle rajouta devant l'air inquiet de Tempête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas je serai prudente. Fais-moi plaisir, reste là et reposes-toi, d'accord ? ».

Tempête acquiesça et profita de la caresse que lui fit Astrid.

_ « A tout à l'heure, je reviens vite » cria-t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle mit sa capuche et courra dans la forêt à la recherche d'une atèle et également de bois pour faire du feu. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Tempête trop longtemps toute seule.

Elle revient vingt minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de morceaux de bois. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Tempête émit des gémissements joyeux en voyant Astrid revenir.

Astrid se précipita vers Tempête. Elle posa une branche sur son aile. Elle chercha ensuite dans la sacoche de la selle de Tempête des cordes. Elle attacha comme elle put la branche sur son aile.

Le problème était : comment allaient-elles rentrer sur Beurk maintenant ?

Elle n'avait prévenu personne… Tempête ne serait pas guérie avant plusieurs jours. Elle ne pouvait pas voler jusqu'à Beurk.

Astrid s'en voulait énormément. Elle s'assit à côté de Tempête et lui caressa la tête.

_ « Je suis désolée ma belle… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger… J'aurai dû prévoir cette tempête » s'excusa-t'elle. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Tempête la poussa gentiment. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Astrid se sente coupable. Elles s'étaient déjà retrouvées dans des situations plus périlleuses. Et puis, être un viking ou un dragon compagnon d'un viking est un métier à risque !

Tempête lui lécha le visage pour la rassurer, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, qu'elle allait vite guérir.

Astrid rit et lui fit un câlin.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Krokmou et Harold volaient, survolant rapidement chaque île, à la recherche de Tempête et Astrid.

Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé… Ils étaient au cœur de la tempête. Krokmou avait du mal à voler, la pluie lui broyant la vue et lui piquant les yeux. Il grogna.

_ « Allez mon grand on doit les retrouver » l'encouragea Harold.

Krokmou augmenta sa vitesse, déterminé à sortir de cet enfer. Lorsqu'ils furent sur l'île, ils ne virent aucune trace d'elles.

_ « Astrid ! Tempête ! » cria Harold. Aucune réponse. « J'aurai juré qu'elles seraient ici… » dit-il en regardant les alentours. « Astrid » cria-t'il de nouveau de toutes ses forces.

Krokmou émit un rugissement mais rien ne lui répondit.

_ « On va la survoler encore une fois mon grand ».

Ils firent donc le tour de l'île, criant leur nom, mais toujours rien.

Peut-être étaient-elles déjà rentrées sur Beurk. Harold avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose.

Alors qu'ils partaient pour Beurk, un éclair les frôla obligeant Krokmou à dévier de sa trajectoire. Un autre éclair fondit sur eux, Krokmou eut juste le temps de s'écarter.

_ « Wouah ! Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là. Fais attention mon grand ».

Krokmou émit un grognement craintif. Il détestait les orages autant que les anguilles. Et pour en rajouter à sa peur, sa queue était faite de fer…

Un lourd bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre, Krokmou grogna.

_ « Doucement mon grand, je sais que tu as peur ». Harold essaya malgré la pluie d'apercevoir les environs.

Là ! Il lui sembla apercevoir les fragments d'une île. Il fit à son ami en lui pointant du doigt :

_ « Regarde Krokmou, je crois bien que c'est une île ». Krokmou ne se fit pas prier. Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers cette île. Mais un éclair les prit par surprise et manqua de peu de les toucher. Dans le processus la sangle d'Harold reliée à la selle se détacha. Il fut aussitôt projeté dans le vide.

_ « Oh non pas encore… Krokmou ! » cria-t'il en voyant son ami chuter à grande vitesse vers l'océan. Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le temps de se rejoindre, que l'océan les engloutissait. Ils nagèrent difficilement jusqu'à la rive duent aux fortes vagues.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils s'avachirent sur le sable, épuisés. Harold se tourna vers son dragon.

_ « J'ai connu des atterrissages meilleurs… » plaisanta-t'il. Krokmou sourit, apparemment ils avaient encore du travail à faire.

_ « Faut vraiment que je finisse mes ailes et qu'on travaille sur ton vol en solo mon grand » dit-il en se levant. Krokmou se leva aussi et se secoua pour se sécher.

_ « Et si on allait trouver un abri, en attendant que cet orage se calme ? » demanda Harold.

Krokmou le poussa et ronronna, Harold lui caressa la tête et le cou. Jamais il ne mettrait Krokmou en danger, surtout qu'il savait que Krokmou craignait les orages.

Ils commencèrent donc leur exploration de cette île en entrant dans la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, Krokmou sentit une odeur, une odeur familière. Il renfila le sol.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? » demanda Harold.

Krokmou reconnut l'odeur de Tempête et un peu plus loin celle d'Astrid. Il sauta de joie et fit un sourit à Harold.

_ « Ce sont les filles ?! » s'enquit-il. Krokmou acquiesça et continua de suivre leur trace.

Ils se mirent à courir. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils virent une branche d'arbre brulée au sol.

Harold était vraiment inquiet. Et si elles étaient blessées ! Harold aperçut une grotte, peut-être s'étaient-elles réfugiées à l'intérieur.

Il se mit à courir, suivit de près par Krokmou.

_ « Faites qu'elles soient là » pria-t'il. A l'entrée de la grotte, il cria : « Astrid ! Tempête ! ».

_ « Harold ?! » lui répondit une voix.

* * *

 **Alors votre avis ? ^^**


	4. Chapitre 4

jennydouby : Non je ne suis pas du tout sadique mdr :) Voilà les retrouvailles. Merci :) Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Varek s'impose un peu. Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors ^^ bonne lecture :)

Taraimperatrice : T'inquiètes pas, je vais faire en sorte pour ne pas décevoir Varek ) Ils vont se déclarer, bisou :)

Scipio87 : Merci :) J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes, laisse-moi une review.

Guest : Merci :)

Celeste : Ah ! Bon timing alors super :) Bon anniversaire avec un peu de retard. Contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu ^^ et fière que tu le voies comme un beau cadeau, merci ^^. J'essaye de suivre l'histoire des deux films et également des saisons ^^ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ce chapitre, bonne lecture et laisse-moi un petit commentaire :)

jujucat98 : Merci encore ^^ Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ^^

Sissi1789 : La voici ^^

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et aimé ma fanfiction. Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait à autant de personnes, et cela m'a donné encore plus l'envie d'écrire et de partager nos idées, notre imagination entre nous ;)**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de ma fanfiction ! Cela fait super plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié :)**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous à la fin. Je vous laisse la découvrir :). Je reviendrai dans quelque temps, le temps de poursuivre ma deuxième fanfiction. J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour une fanfic Dragons Harold/Astrid :) A bientôt et bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix. Krokmou lança un tir plasma pour éclairer la grotte. Enfin il l'aperçut, au loin une torche à la main. Ils la rejoignirent.

_ « Astrid ! » souffla Harold. « Tu vas bien ? ».

_ « Oui ça va, mais Tempête est blessée…». Elle se retourna et rejoignit à la course Tempête. « Du calme ma belle, c'est Harold et Krokmou » la rassura Astrid.

Harold se rapprocha et remarqua son atèle.

_ « Son aile est cassée ? » demanda-t'il.

_ « Oui, un éclair a cassé une branche juste au-dessus de nous et elle est tombée sur son aile » lui expliqua-t'elle.

_ « Nous sommes passés devant tout à l'heure. Tu as bien fait de lui poser cette atèle. Le temps de rentrer sur Beurk, les os de son aile auront commencé à se ressouder ».

Il aperçut des marques de brûlures sur la dragonne. Il se leva et fouilla dans la sacoche de Krokmou. Il y trouva un petit flacon.

_ « Cela devrait cicatriser tes brûlures » expliqua-t'il à Tempête. Celle-ci gémit de douleur quand Harold appliqua une pâte épaisse sur ses blessures. Mais après, elle sentit les brûlures s'atténuer.

_ « Voilà » dit-il en finissant son travail. « Maintenant repose-toi ».

Tempête se calla encore plus près d'Astrid, lui réclamant des caresses.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes vikings. Harold ne savait pas par où commencer. Dès qu'il était avec Astrid, il devenait nerveux. Mais il devait lui parler, lui dire la vérité.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se lança.

_ « Astrid, je … Il faut qu'on parle. Je… ».

_ « Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi ! » le coupa-t'elle.

Non de Thor, ça s'annonçait mal pour le jeune viking. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Il pouvait quand même sentir sa colère.

Il tenta de se rapprocher mais Tempête, en pointant ses épines lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Krokmou grogna contre Tempête et se plaça devant Harold pour le protéger.

_ « Non mon grand, ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller » le rassura-t'il en le poussant légèrement.

Harold pouvait comprendre la réaction de Tempête. Elle protégeait Astrid. Et dans un sens, il méritait cette hostilité pour avoir blessé tant de fois la jeune femme.

Il leva les mains et recula calmement de quelques pas.

_ « D'accord » fit-il à Tempête. « Ecoute-moi seulement quelques minutes et après promis je te laisse tranquille » rajouta-t'il à l'intention d'Astrid.

Celle-ci ne bougea et n'émit aucune réponse.

_ « S'il te plaît Astrid, laisse-moi t'expliquer… » la supplia-t'il.

Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Que pouvait-il bien rajouter de plus sur l'évènement de ce matin. Rien que d'y repenser les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas, pas devant Harold !

Elle fit un geste rapide de la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

Harold souffla, au moins elle l'écoutait mais ce n'était pas gagné pour autant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ « On s'inquiétait avec Krokmou quand Varek nous a dit que tu n'étais pas à l'académie aujourd'hui. Et avec ce temps… On est parti à votre recherche… ». Mais il fut interrompu par la voix jusque-là silencieuse d'Astrid.

_ « Oh mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter et te déplacer pour si peu Harold ! On sait que tu as un emploi du temps très chargé ! » répondit-elle méchamment.

_ « J'ai toujours du temps pour toi ou la bande » rétorqua-t'il.

_ « Bin voyons ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si on ne te voyait pas depuis deux voir trois mois ».

Un point pour Astrid ! Mais quel idiot ! Il devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

_ « Ecoutes, tu as raison, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vous ai délaissé toi, la bande et l'académie ». Devant son manque de réaction, il poursuivit. « Je sais que je t'avais promis de venir et que je t'ai énormément déçu… ».

_ « Tu as juste des choses plus importantes à faire » le coupa-t'elle en se levant pour se mettre près du modeste feu de camp qu'elle avait construit.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise, bien sûr que le village était important mais à ses yeux elle l'était beaucoup plus.

_ « Vous êtes bien plus important, la bande et… et toi ! » souffla-t'il tendrement en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette phrase. Elle était importante pour lui ?! Harold avait beau être maladroit et idiot des fois, mais il reconnaissait toujours ses tords.

Enfin ! Enfin elle l'avait regardé. Bon ça avait été rapide mais c'était déjà ça ! Malheureusement il devait parler du sujet qui fâche…

_ « Et pour ce matin, je… »

_ « Ah oui ! Quelle sotte j'avais complètement oublié » rétorqua-t'elle sarcastiquement. « Félicitation Harold ! On peut dire que tu es chanceux. Sunniva est une grande et forte guerrière. Qui plus est la seule héritière de son village. Son père est très riche. Et elle est plutôt jolie » énuméra avec écœurement Astrid. « Elle sera une épouse parfaite pour toi ! » rajouta-t'elle amèrement.

_ « Peut-être mais elle ne le sera jamais » dit-il en fixant Astrid dans les yeux, qui elle avait relevé la tête à cette phrase. « Je ne me marierai pas avec Sunniva ».

_ « Je n'ai pas envie de rire Harold, alors arrête tout de suite tes blagues idiotes ! ».

_ « Astrid, je ne me marierai pas avec elle ! » annonça-t'il fermement.

Astrid croisa les bras.

_ « J'ai écouté dire que ton père voulait planifier ce mariage ?! Tout le village en parle ».

_ « Non ! Non, il n'a jamais voulu me marier avec elle. On va dire que c'était un piège. S'il te plaît Astrid crois-moi ! » la supplia-t'il.

Elle pouvait voir dans son regard, qu'il disait la vérité. Est-ce vrai alors ? Il n'allait pas se marier ! Son cœur avait eu quelques ratés. Elle souriait intérieurement.

_ « Astrid » reprit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Une chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis si longtemps, mais j'avais trop peur de te l'annoncer, peur de ta réaction… Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes, qu'on perde notre amitié… ».

Il stressait… Ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens, les passants dans ses cheveux. Un tic qu'il avait gardé quand une situation le déstabilisait.

Astrid avait remarqué son malaise. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire pour le rendre aussi nerveux ? Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, ils se confiaient tout. Et jamais Harold avait été dans cet état, du moins pas autant que ce soir !

_ « Je suis amoureux… » commença-t'il avant d'être coupé une fois de plus par Astrid.

_ « Oh ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda-t'elle avec colère et jalousie.

Harold se rapprocha encore d'elle, leurs corps se touchant presque. Le visage d'Astrid était encore caché de sa vue.

Il saisit son menton. Par Odin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Une vraie déesse tombée du ciel !

Il écarta la mèche qui masquait ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Il se noyait dans son regard tellement il était envoûtant.

_ « C'est toi Astrid ! Ça toujours étais-toi ! ».

Sur le coup, Astrid fut choquée puis déstabilisée et perplexe. Etait-il vraiment amoureux d'elle ? L'avait-il vraiment choisi ? Son cœur se réchauffa, elle lui sourit.

Harold lui caressa la joue. Elle approfondit ce contact. Elle voulut parler mais Harold posa son doigt sur sa délicate bouche.

_ « Attends, laisse-moi finir. Je t'ai toujours aimé et ça même avant qu'on se connaisse. La première fois où tu as volé avec moi, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. J'étais tellement heureux que tu sois la première à qui j'ai fait découvrir cette nouvelle aventure. J'ai pu également partager un moment rien qu'avec toi ! ».

Astrid sourit encore plus à ce souvenir. C'était l'un qu'elle chérissait le plus. Cela avait été un moment magique !

_ « Puis on est devenu amis. J'ai appris à te connaître. En plus d'être la plus magnifique des vikings de l'archipel ». Astrid rougissait de plus en plus. « Tu es intelligente, drôle, forte, généreuse et dévouée envers tes amis et ton village. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus mon amour pour toi devenait fort ».

Leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure.

_ « Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Maintenant, je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi ! Tu m'as toujours soutenu, aidé. Je peux toujours compter sur toi ! Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais t'engager dans la garde de Beurk. J'ai été beaucoup attristé. Je me suis tellement habitué à ta présence, que cela m'est vital maintenant ! Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais… » dit-il en rigolant. « Je ne remercierai jamais assez Dagur de s'être évadé de l'île des traites. Et ce malgré tous les problèmes qu'il nous a causés. Cela m'a permis de te garder auprès de moi » finit-il en rougissant.

Astrid était vraiment touchée par ses mots. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'arrêta, la regardant droit dans les yeux et reprit avec courage.

_ « Je veux vivre une nouvelle aventure avec toi Astrid ! ».

Il prit son visage en coupe, les yeux remplis de détermination mais intérieurement angoissé.

Il rapprocha son visage, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

_ « Je t'aime Astrid ! » murmura-t'il dans un dernier souffle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Astrid n'y croyait pas ! Harold l'embrassait ! Son cœur allait exploser, elle était tellement heureuse. Personne ne lui avait fait pareille déclaration. Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre. Elle l'aimait tellement !

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle répondit à son baiser. Ils le rompirent, collant leurs fronts. Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

_ « Je t'aime aussi Harold ! » lui avoua Astrid.

Harold lui sourit, saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Les lèvres d'Astrid étaient tellement douces, attirantes qu'il pourrait rester des heures à l'embrasser.

Cette fois, Astrid ne se fit pas prier ! Elle agrippa les cheveux d'Harold et approfondit le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Krokmou, lui, était allé rejoindre Tempête et s'était couché à ses côtés pour laisser à Harold et Astrid un peu d'intimité.

Au moment où ils se séparèrent, Astrid frappa Harold dans les côtes. Il se recula, se pliant de douleur. Il dévisagea la jeune femme.

_ « Aie ! » cria-t'il. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! ».

_ « Ça ! C'est pour m'avoir fait languir pendant des années ! » lui répondit-elle.

Il rigola, il avait l'habitude de ses coups. Il l'attira fermement jusqu'à lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion.

Astrid fondit contre ses lèvres. Elle avait imaginé plusieurs scènes où ils s'embrassaient mais celle-ci était juste magnifique. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment s'était d'embrasser Harold mais maintenant elle pouvait dire qu'il embrassait comme un dieu ! Elle adorait ça !

Elle prit le dessus et l'embrassa avec ferveur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Leurs cerveaux étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité, ne voyant qu'eux et leur amour.

_ « Je pourrai… Très vite y prendre goût » s'amusa Astrid entre deux baisers.

Harold sourit à cette phrase.

_ « J'espère bien ! Parce que je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher » déclara-t'il en la serrant davantage contre lui.

_ « Hum ! Très intéressant ! » susurra-t'elle sentant un frisson se propager dans tout son corps.

Ils s'assirent près du feu, Astrid calait confortablement contre le torse musclé d'Harold.

Lui, avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle. Sa tête calait sur son épaule et parsemant plusieurs baisers dans son cou, voulant sentir le plus possible sa peau.

!

_ « Tu sais, je t'ai aimé depuis le début » commença Astrid. « Même avant que tu installes la paix avec les dragons. Quand les autres se moquaient de toi, j'avais de la peine pour toi. Te voir être rejeté par le village juste parce que tu es différent. J'avais envie de les tuer avec ma hache ! Mais c'est cette différence que j'aime chez toi, en plus bien sur d'être drôle, intelligent et sexy » rougit-elle. Elle noua leurs mains et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

_ « Tu as été le premier à voir le bon chez les dragons, tu nous as amené la paix sur Beurk. Tu m'as fais découvrir le plaisir de voler. J'ai vécu des tonnes d'aventures avec toi que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie ! Et malgré que tu es attendu des années avant de te décider » se moqua-t'elle. « Je suis heureuse que tu l'es fais ».

_ « Je suis désolé que tu es du attendre aussi longtemps… Si j'avais ouvert les yeux et remarqué que tu m'aimais, on aurait perdu moins de temps » se désola-t'il.

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a toute la vie devant nous » dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant. « Je t'aime ! ».

_ « Je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit-il en embrassant passionnément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent paisiblement, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Ils profitaient de ce moment calme et intime.

Un peu plus tard, Harold et Krokmou partirent en direction de Beurk pour chercher de l'aide. Par chance la tempête avait disparu laissant place à un magnifique ciel bleu.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Astrid et Tempête étaient sur la plage, guettant le moindre signe d'un bateau ou d'un dragon.

Astrid était en train d'appliquer la pâte médicinale d'Harold sur l'aile de Tempête, quand celle-ci se leva et poussa des cris de joie.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? » demanda-t'elle et sourit quand elle regarda l'horizon. « Enfin ! » se réjouit-elle. « On va pouvoir te ramener sur Beurk et te soigner » dit-elle à Tempête en lui caressant la tête.

Quand le bateau arriva sur la terre ferme, Harold sauta du bateau et enlaça Astrid.

Stoick descendit lui aussi et remarqua le rapprochement des deux jeunes vikings. Il sourit de bonheur, il était fier de son fils. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux.

_ « Astrid ! Tout va bien ? On s'est beaucoup inquiété » fit le chef à la jeune viking.

_ « Je vais bien Chef, mais Tempête a été blessé cette nuit… ».

Stoick n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un grand gaillard à moustache le devança.

_ « Pardon Stoick, mais le devoir m'appelle » fit-il en riant.

Il ausculta Tempête sur toutes les coutures. Elle savait que Gueulfor savait ce qu'il faisait. Au village, on l'appelait : le Docteur des dragons !

_ « Tu as bien fait de lui poser une atèle Astrid. Arrivé sur Beurk, je lui poserai une plus solide, mais tu devras rester tranquille et ne pas bouger ton aile dragon ! » ordonna-t'il à Tempête. Celle-ci acquieça voulant se rétablir au plus vite pour retourner voler avec Astrid.

_ « On fera attention, merci Gueulfor ! » sourit Astrid.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans notre bon vieux docteur » se moqua Harold.

_ « Moques-toi gamin, mais si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez tous au Valhalla ! Comme je dis toujours le docteur Gueulfor est dans la place ! » dit-il fièrement.

Ils rigolèrent puis reprirent la direction de Beurk.

Une fois arrivée, Gueulfor s'occupa directement de la dragonne. Toute la bande se précipita vers le bateau pour savoir si elles allaient bien. Astrid leur expliqua toute l'histoire.

_ « Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis qu'on devait sortir hier…On aurait vu le feu brûlait les arbres, tu es vraiment nul » se lamenta Kranedur à Kognedur. Cela lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_ « Au faite Harold tu n'as pas oublié notre accord ? » demanda Varek.

Harold lui sourit, se rapprocha d'Astrid, la saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa. Tout le monde fut choqué et dégoûté.

_ « Ah ! Je préfère ça, ça m'aurait gêné de les tuer » plaisanta Varek.

_ « Oh s'il vous plait faites ça ailleurs » se plaignit Kognedur alors qu'ils continuaient de plus belle.

_ « Quand je pense qu'elle a refusé ça » dit Rustik en se désignant « contre ce gringalet… Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté ! ».

* * *

Les jours passèrent et l'aile de Tempête était enfin ressoudée. Avec Astrid, elles commencèrent par des exercices simples, puis voyant les résultats positifs, elles essayèrent de s'envoler.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elles rêvaient de voler. Depuis des années, elles passaient leurs vies dans les nuages. C'était devenu vital pour toutes les deux.

Malgré son envie irrésistible de voler, Astrid ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et blesser une nouvelle fois Tempête. Harold l'avait rassuré, que tout allait bien se passer. Elles s'envolèrent et firent le tour de l'île, Harold et Krokmou à leur suite.

* * *

Des mois plus tard, Astrid avec l'aide de Varek avait emmené un groupe de jeunes dragonniers à la découverte de dragons sauvages. Elle voulait leur montrer comment gagner leur confiance.

Lors de leur exploration de la rive du dragon et des îles avoisinantes, ils purent observer des groncks, des milles-tonnerres, des cauchemars monstrueux, des terreurs nocturnes et même un typhoomerang. Tout le monde s'étaient moqués de Varek, il avait beau être un expert des dragons, il en avait toujours peur.

Ils finirent par rentrer à la rive. Astrid se dirigea directement à la forge. Harold y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Depuis quelques jours, elle le trouvait étrange. Il était souvent distrait, et nerveux quand elle était à côté de lui. Elle comptait bien découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle entra dans la forge qu'Harold avait construite. Cela lui évitait de faire de nombreux voyages sur Beurk et de continuer d'améliorer la selle de Krokmou.

Elle le vit de dos, torse nu et en sueur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sexy » pensa-t'elle.

Elle l'écoutait marmonner mais ne comprenait pas. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas approcher.

Elle enroula ses bras autour d'Harold. Celui-ci surprit sursauta, et se retourna en reculant, se dégageant ainsi de l'étreinte d'Astrid.

_ « Ce n'est que moi Harold ! » ria-t'elle en voyant sa tête.

_ « Oui… C'est toi… Astrid ! Quelle bonne surprise, quel bon vent t'emmène ? » fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Astrid était perplexe, il avait la même réaction que lorsqu'il y a des années plus tôt elle l'avait surpris dans la forge alors qu'il cachait Krokmou.

_ « Oh je viens juste voir mon dragonnier préféré » dit-elle en l'enlaçant. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit avec plus de ferveur.

_ « Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour juste toi et moi ? » demanda-t'elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse « On passe moins de temps ensemble ces jours-ci… ».

_ « Je sais… mais je ne vais pas pouvoir » répondit-il nerveux « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses en retard qu'il faut que je finisse ».

Elle s'éloigna de lui, déçue et en colère. Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, quand Harold lui attrapa le bras.

_ « Astrid attends… ».

_ « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe enfin ?! » s'énerva-t'elle.

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

_ « Harold… J'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu es distant et distrait. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ».

_ « Euh… d'accord, mais pas tout de suite. Prépares-toi pour huit heures ce soir, on ira à la plage on sera plus tranquille ».

_ « D'accord mais tu m'en parles promis ? ».

_ « Promis ! Je vais rapidement finir tout ce que j'ai à faire et je te rejoins ».

_ « Ok, à tout à l'heure » finit-elle en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la forge, Harold souffla de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué son travail. Il devait vraiment lui en parler ce soir. Il avait tant de fois essayé sans jamais trouver le courage de lui avouer.

Cela le hanté jour et nuit. Il avait peur de perdre Astrid, qu'elle n'approuve pas ou qu'elle imagine sa vie autrement. Mais il se devait de lui dire !

Pour le moment il devait juste finir ce travail qui à ses yeux avait une grande importance.

* * *

Comme prévu, il rejoignit Astrid chez elle. Ils partirent tous les deux jusqu'à la plage. C'était leur coin à eux ou ils pouvaient profiter du calme et du chant des vagues. Quand ils voulaient de l'intimité et aussi pour échapper à leurs amis, ils venaient ici. Ils aimaient s'allonger sur le sable fin et regardaient les étoiles, s'imaginant ce qu'il y avait dans le monde.

Arrivé sur place, Astrid devança Harold et regarda le ciel.

_ « C'est tellement magnifique ce soir tu ne trouves pas ? » interrogea-t'elle son petit ami.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se retourna. Il la fixait d'un air sérieux.

_ « Astrid ! Je t'ai promis la vérité et je compte le faire. Hum… Cela fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler mais quand j'en avais l'occasion, j'en perdais tout courage… ».

Il souffla un bon coup et se lança.

_ « Les mois que j'ai passé avec toi ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. J'ai même encore du mal à réaliser que tu sois ma petite amie ! Maintenant plus que jamais, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Je veux me réveiller tous les jours à tes cotés. Je veux toujours voir ton merveilleux sourire, tes yeux remplis d'amour. Je veux garder ce frisson qui me parcourt quand tu me touches ou quand nous faisons l'amour. Je t'aime ! Je te veux pour toujours et à jamais. Je t'aimerai même au Valhalla ! ».

Astrid était restée bouche bée. Allait-il vraiment …. ?!

Harold posa un genou à terre et ne quitta pas Astrid des yeux. Celle-ci surprise avait mis sa main devant sa bouche et avaient les larmes aux yeux.

_ « Je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes, que nous avons la vie devant nous, et que nous aurons des responsabilités et des engagements supplémentaires… Mais je suis prêt à les affronter à tes côtés. Je souhaite officialiser notre relation. Je veux que tout le monde voit ma chance de t'avoir à mes côtés et l'amour que je te porte ».

Il sortit une petite boite de sa combinaison et l'ouvrit. Astrid fut choquée, elle aperçut une magnifique bague en argent sertie d'une pierre bleue azur.

_ « Je voulais qu'elle soit aussi parfaite que toi ! » rougit-il. Astrid rougit également. Le cœur d'Harold s'emballa, le moment de vérité arrivé.

C'est d'une voix quelque peu tremblante qu'il reprit.

_ « C'est… c'est sous cette nuit étoilée, sur cette plage qui a vu grandir notre amour que je te demande à toi Astrid Hofferson… Veux-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi le plus heureux et chanceux des vikings ? ».

Le cœur d'Astrid rata plusieurs battements. Il l'avait fait !

Elle fuit assaillit d'émotions, passant de la surprise, à la joie, la tendresse et l'euphorie. Les larmes inondées son beau visage. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Les mots n'étaient pas assez forts pour décrire sa joie et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Voyant qu'il attendait toujours sa réponde l'air anxieux. Elle lui sourit, essayant également de calmer ses larmes. Et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son émotion.

_ « Oui… Oh oui Harold ! Je veux devenir ta femme ».

Harold soulageait, respira de nouveau. Il se leva, déposa délicatement la bague sur le doigt de sa belle et l'embrassa avidement. Le baiser prit de l'ampleur, ils essayèrent de se transmettre tout leur amour.

_ « Je t'aime tellement Harold ! » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

_ « Je t'aime encore plus Astrid ! ».

Ils reprirent de plus belle, et le désir l'un pour l'autre prenant le dessus. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sable, se déshabillant, se caressant et déposant des baisers fiévreux sur le corps. Ils consumèrent leur amour avec pour seul témoin les étoiles qui voyaient que l'amour et le bonheur du jeune couple.

Ce soir-là, ils se promirent un amour éternel.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **La suite dans Dragons 2 ^^**

 **Pour ceux qu'ils veulent avoir une petite idée de la bague d'Astrid voici le lien : . ?net=twenga &utm_source=twenga&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=twenga**

 **Alors est ce que ce chapitre répond à vos attentes ? Merci encore de m'avoir suivi !**


End file.
